Forever In Eternity
by blazing arrow
Summary: Alayna wasn't like the other vampires, her gift was to be able to go from dimension to dimension She never thinks its useful but one night a visitor shows up and Alayna is forced to use her powers and has to choose between the vampire or human she loves.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

I gazed up at the cloudy sky and looked down on my prey. I have to make this quick I told myself as I dug into the deer's neck. I quickly snapped my head back up, happy that I finally satisfied my thirst. I carelessly flung the dead deer into a nearby bush and walked out of the forest.

My name is Alayna or at least that's what I think it is. I can never remember the days when I was still human. I am seventeen and will forever remain that age. I hear that when some humans turn into vampires, they bring a gift along. My gift is unlike all the others; I have the power to go from dimension to dimension, meaning that I can go from Earth to another planet or whatever. I loathe my gift. I always wondered why I couldn't be like the normal vampires, the ones without gifts. I could go on perfectly fine without a gift.

I looked around to make sure the coast was clear and sprinted toward the mountain side. I slowly approached an opening and was about to enter when a sudden voice startled me.

"What took you so long, princess?" the voice teased.

I spun around and smirked a little. "Well why not, Hayden, this is only the second time I went alone to hunt."

Hayden rolled his eyes. "Well, I expected one time to be enough for you to learn this one rule. In our coven, we don't go alone. Put some more trust in me why don't you?"

I shook my head and walked in the coven's base. After five years, we've finally been able to turn this place from a plain mountainside to our hideout. I nodded at two vampires chilling at the couch and walked into my room. I looked down from my window and saw him standing there, waiting for me. I took a deep breathe, jumped down, and landed with silently on the beach shore.

He turned and smiled his wonderful smile. "How was your second time hunting….alone?" He hesitated a little on the last word but I knew him; he didn't care whether I hunted alone or not.

I smiled politely. "Why, Alan, I never knew you cared," I said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Ok, Alayna, time for you to go to sleep."

"I don't sleep; I'm a vampire, Alan! Stop treating me like a human," I yelled. Ever since he found me and took me in, he's been treating me more like an annoying human than his fellow vampire.

"Okay, okay!" he said laughing, "go hunting or whatever you like to do."

I stomped back into my room, jumped into my bed, and threw over the covers. I sighed. It was really only fair that only the two of us knew what really went on between me and him. He was the one who turned me into a vampire in order to save me from a terrible plague. I never wanted to admit it but I loved him and I think that he pretty much feels the same way. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but sleep never comes to a vampire so just laid there. Then I heard a soft rustling outside my door to. I heard someone jump out and the scent hit me like a strong wave. There was a human in our hideout.


	2. Chapter 2 Forgotten memories!

I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the door. Like I suspected, the human stood there with a knife in hand. I smiled a little; it's going to take more than a knife to kill us. I assumed that it was a man, slowly approached him and lightly tapped him causing him to jump. He spun around and for a minute there was relief on his face, but after I stepped into the dim light, his relief was replaced by fear.

"Well, what have we got here," I said smiling, "you know it's been a while since I've drank human blood." I inched closer to him and laughed as he staggered back.

"Now, now Alayna dear, you know we don't start until everyone arrives," Hayden said, smirking at the human. "So…..human, what's your name?"

He dropped his knife and his eyes turned glassy. "Ja-Jar-Jarid," he whispered.

I smiled. Hayden's gift was persuasion. He can make any one do whatever he wants, though vampires are harder to control. I looked around; everyone was here….except Alan. Where was he? We can't start without him. I looked at Jarid and noticed that there was something vaguely familiar about him. I couldn't tell what but I felt that I knew him from somewhere.

Hayden picked up the knife. "You think that _**this**_ would eliminate all of us? Don't make me laugh."

I kept looking around. Where in the world was Alan? I decided to give up looking and focused on Jarid.

Jarid's eyes slowly came back into focus and he stared at me. His fright turned into recognition. He smiled and opened his mouth to speak. "Alayna….you have the power to go from dimension to dimension am I right?"

I was shocked. How did he know my name and my gift? Yet, I simply nodded with a guarded expression.

Jarid nodded back and said, "Well then, I have this message for you. What you chose to forget will come back to haunt you. You will have to choose between the two you love. You--"

I broke him off with a light slap on his face, which would hurt badly if it was a human. "What are you talking about?!.....I don't love anyone."

Jarid saw my hesitation and continued despite his injury. "What your mind has forgotten, your body remembers. You don't have much time left, decide now."

All of us looked at him in disgust. Who did he think he was? Talking to Alayna like that.

I slowly backed away, not sure whether he was telling the truth or if he hit his head too hard. My eyes narrowed at him. How come he looks so familiar? I looked into his eyes and before I knew it my body moved by itself and I was embracing him. "What the…." I tried to let go but my body refused to move, instead, my mouth opened and started to speak. "I've missed him so much, where is he? Where is my Damien?" I regained control of my body and covered my mouth. What did I just do?

Everyone stared at me in shock. Some narrowed their eyes and whispered something to each other and some just backed away.

Jarid looked up at me calmly and said, "Like I said, what your mind forgets, your body remembers."

I looked at him in anger and confusion. I looked around; still no Alan. "No matter," I whispered to myself and looked up at the rest of the coven, "Do whatever you want with him."

Every vampire smiled and walked toward Jarid, who was now pleading to be freed.

"No, wait…..I didn't mean what I said to Alayna there," he pleaded, "Alayna!"

I ignored his screams for help and tried to walk away. I stopped dead in my tracks and my body refused to move. I willed myself to continue walking but stopped again. What's happening to me? I turned around and Jarid was holding up his hand, his eyes pleading for my help. I knew why I couldn't just walk away; Jarid was someone important to me whether I remembered it or not. I opened my mouth and yelled out, "Stop!"

The coven looked at me in surprise but backed away. However, one still held on to Jarid, his eyes was pitched black, he was thirsty.

"_**He's mine**_," the vampire whispered has he slowly lowered his fangs.

I started toward him and he backed off. "Jarid," I said quietly, "what do you want from me?"

Jarid looked up and said, "I need your help, both Damien and Alan are in trouble."


End file.
